As a binder configured to bind a plurality of sheets, a binding component, which is referred to as a coil obtained by spirally winding a wire rod of resin, metal or the like, has been suggested. In a bookbinding operation of using the coil, the coil is manually inserted into the holes formed in sheets from side surfaces of the sheets.
In contrast, a bookbinding apparatus, which includes a sheet platen and a coil insertion mechanism configured to axially convey the coil while rotating the coil in a circumferential direction and to insert the coil into holes of the sheets placed on the sheet platen, has been suggested.
For example, a bookbinding apparatus has been suggested which includes a sheet platen, a coil platen on which one coil is to be placed, a coil conveying mechanism configured to axially convey the coil placed on the coil platen while rotating the coil in a circumferential direction and to insert the coil into holes of the sheets placed on the sheet platen from side surfaces of the sheets, and a discharging mechanism configured to discharge the sheets bound with the coil (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the conventional bookbinding apparatus, the coil is axially conveyed to the sheets placed on the sheet platen from sides of the sheets. For this reason, the coil platen protrudes laterally from an apparatus main body.
Also, a technology has been suggested in which the coil platen is configured as an independent component in a bookbinding apparatus made to be small with no discharging mechanism (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
In the meantime, a bookbinding apparatus has been suggested in which a size of an apparatus main body is increased in a coil conveying direction and a coil platen is stored in the apparatus main body (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
Also, a bookbinding apparatus has been suggested which includes a coil conveyance path configured to bend a coil conveyance route so as to set a coil placing direction from a front side of the apparatus main body (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).
Also, a technology has been suggested which provides a coil conveyance path configured to bend a coil conveyance route to a bookbinding apparatus configured to cut a long coil in conformity to a width of a sheet, too (for example, refer to Patent Document 5).
In any of the above-described bookbinding apparatus, since an operator places the sheet on the sheet platen and the coil on the coil platen by a hand, it is not possible to consecutively perform a bookbinding operation.
Also, a binding component having a configuration where a plurality of annular ring parts are coupled by a back part and each of the ring parts divided into multiple pieces is coupled by a flexible hinge part so that the ring part can be opened and closed has been suggested.
A bookbinding apparatus configured to use the above binding component and to be used with being connected to an image forming apparatus and the like has been suggested. For example, a bookbinding apparatus has been suggested which includes a binding component storing unit configured to feedably store therein a plurality of above binding components, a sheet aligning mechanism configured to form holes in sheets fed from the image forming apparatus or the like and to align the sheets, and a binding mechanism configured to feed the binding component from the binding component storing unit and to bind the sheets aligned with the sheet aligning mechanism by the binding component (for example, refer to Patent Document 6).
Also, a bookbinding apparatus has been suggested which includes a binding component storing unit configured to feedably store therein a plurality of binding components, each of which having a flexible and openable/closeable annular ring, a sheet aligning mechanism configured to form holes in sheets fed from an image forming apparatus or the like and to align the sheets, and a binding mechanism configured to feed the binding component from the binding component storing unit and to bind the sheets aligned with the sheet aligning mechanism by the binding component (for example, refer to Patent Document 7).
In the meantime, a technology of supplying a plurality of coils with being held to a sheet has been suggested. For example, a technology of providing openings, in which a spiral coil can be inserted one turn by one turn, in conformity to a pitch of the coil and holding a substantial center position of the coil in a radial direction with a sheet has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 8).
Patent Document 8 discloses a technology of pressing portions, which protrude from a back surface side of a sheet, of a coil held to the sheet from the back surface side of the sheet, thereby separating the coil from the sheet.
Also, a technology of supplying a plurality of coils with being bonded to a front surface of a sheet by an adhesive or the like has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 9).
Also, a technology of supplying a plurality of coils with being stored in a cartridge and a technology of feeding the coil from the cartridge have been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 10).
Also, a bookbinding apparatus having the cartridge disclosed in Patent Document 10 mounted thereto and configured to bind sheets with the coil supplied from the cartridge has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 11).